Stranger Than Fiction
by KayJean11
Summary: In purgatory, Dean ran into a girl.. but not just any girl. Now that they're both out, what will become of their odd friendship? [[I suck at summaries, just give it a shot.]] Rated M for language and later chapters for adult content!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay guys, so here's the deal. This is kind of a oneshot for now, hoping for it to become a flashback introduction into a longer story. This is sort of my replacement to Benny, and this particular part is their first meeting. Let me know if you like it, and if I get enough positive feedback I'll continue this story. Be gentle! **

**Sadly, I do not own anything recognized from Supernatural, but I do own Ryan. Enjoy guys! **

Ryan ran for her life, she knew he was closing in on her. She swerved in and out of the trees, her long brown hair snagging on the branches. She was basically leaving him the perfect trail to follow, hair on branches, blood on the twigs that scratched at her as she pushed forward. The idea of climbing a tree was quickly shut down; she didn't want to corner herself just yet. The blood will attract others. She ran, light on her feet, and realized she could not hear his footsteps either. He was well experienced. Her hopes of survival plummeted. She froze instantly in her tracks, realizing she was no longer being followed. Her head snapped left, then right. She felt the bile rising in her throat, trying to force it down. Now was NOT the time to panic. She began to move slowly, step by step, listening for any tell-tale signs of an incoming attack. She froze. The body heat she felt told her he was right behind her, way to close for comfort. How could she let him get this close? He was good. Too good. He hadn't moved yet; they were at a standstill. If she could move fast enough, she could get the upper hand. Something told her that wouldn't happen. She put her hands up to slowly turn around, showing she meant no harm. Yet. How could this happen to her? She was going to die, by a human, in purgatory. Seriously? With the failure of Plan A, it was on to Plan B. Turn up the charm.

As she faced him, she smiled at him. He actually wasn't bad looking. Stocky build, nice muscled body, short dirty-blonde hair, and those eyes. Those jade-green eyes. They'd be beautiful if they didn't look so dead, so murderous. A second glance towards his face made her realize he was assessing his opponent as well.

"So sugar, got a name?" she questioned, trying for nonchalance.

"We really gonna go for pleasantries here, or can I just get to the killing you part?"

"Whoa there cowboy, where's the rush? I haven't made a move to kill you. Why not show me the same courtesy, huh?" she replied with that sly smirk of hers. His lips twitched into what she thought could be a smile, if it was given a chance to grow.

"See? I could be great company cowboy, I have no intentions of hurting the only human in purgatory," she said with that same smirk.

"You want to tell me why you've been following me? I mean, if you aren't trying to kill me..."

"What, can't a vampire be curious? We're not always out for a kill, cowboy." Dean looked for any signs of trickery or an attack. Her 5'8" frame was only slightly tense from the confrontation, but no muscles seemed to be tensed up for an attack. She was standing in the defensive. He searched her face next. Those big brown eyes were guarded, she was definitely hiding something.

"Curiosity, right. You're gonna have to do better than that princess," he bit out. She shifted from one foot to another. Good, he made her uncomfortable. Then her eyes narrowed…okay maybe he didn't.

"Watch it cowboy. I don't like your tone."

"I'm not scared princess, you should know that. Who was chasing who, huh?"

"Seriously cowboy, you like pissing people off? Is that like a personality disorder of yours or do you just get off on hurting a girl's feelings?" Suddenly, she was pinned against the tree before she even had time to react. She had gotten to comfortable, and now she was going to die. He was so close; all she could see were those empty eyes. She had started to see life break its way into those eyes, but now all traces were gone. She had pushed it too far; she never really knew when to shut up.

"Shut up. A girl? Don't even try to humanize yourself, you filthy monster," he sneered. She could feel his breath on her, and his words hit her hard. She couldn't think straight, and it took her a minute to assess the situation. Her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"I'm the monster? Who's the one covered in blood? Who's enjoying the kill a little too much? Huh?" she screamed in his face. He gave her a hard shove into the tree. "Don't," she whispered with that deathly glare on her face. "Don't you DARE call me a filthy monster. You don't know me, and you don't know my story. So back the hell off." Her quietness was unsettling, and Dean knew he was pushing his luck.

"You're in purgatory, that's good enough for me," he replied.

"So are you. Guess we're monsters together cowboy," she said with a wink and a sly smile, although the smile didn't quite make it to her eyes.

**There it is guys! Sorry, it's kind of short but right now it's just an idea up in this noggin of mine! Let me know what you think, and if you want this story to continue let me know where you want to see it go! Thanks so much! **


	2. Baby Bird's Gotta Learn to Fly

**Well I decided to continue with the story, hopefully my mind will decide where I want this story to go... here's the second chapter. This is after purgatory. Let me know what you think, reviews would be greatly appreciated! Be gentle! Enjoy guys! **

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Ryan Chevelle had been out of purgatory. She didn't realize the adjustments she'd have to deal with after being in purgatory for five years. For instance, she could actually shower again and not be covered in blood 24/7. She stared at herself in the mirror of the motel bathroom, her brown eyes staring back at her. She observed herself in the mirror, noticing all of the scars and marks marring her body, more obvious now that she was clean. Dean had sent her a credit card under a fake alias in order to help get her started. That was two days after they had escaped. She knew he was tracking her, waiting for to step out of line. She hadn't heard from him since, and she hadn't tried to contact him. Just like they had agreed. She couldn't help but feel a little bitter. She was all alone. After watching each other's backs for five months in purgatory, taking turns getting sleep while the other kept watch. Yet he couldn't get away faster, leaving her with a credit card and shitty advice.

"Keep your nose clean Ry, I'd rather not send you back."

Those were his parting words, the only thing he left her with. She shook her head, coming back to the reality of the motel. She walked to her bag on the bed and grabbed some clothes to put on. She threw on some ripped skinny jeans, a KISS tee, and her favorite purple converse. She walked out the door to head to the nearest butcher shop; she was running low on pig's blood. Hey, she promised to keep her nose clean, but a vampire had to survive somehow, right?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean sat at the cabin, waiting for Sam to show. He stopped at Ryan's number several times in his contacts list, wanting to check on her and see how she'd been. See how she was adjusting and if she needed anything. He had tracked her purchases on the credit card, making sure she was behaving. That's when he had come across the cell phone purchase and tracked the number down.

He snapped his phone shut for what felt like the twentieth time in the past hour. They were in the real world now, not purgatory. The rules were different here. They had helped each other out, sure, but that's where the relationship had to end. They couldn't keep in touch, it was too dangerous. Besides, what would Sammy think?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ryan thanked the butcher, and exited the shop with her bag of blood in tow. She picked up the local newspaper and searched for any signs of a hunt. Her promise to Dean left her with a void to be filled; a void that could be easily filled if she just gave in to her instinct. However, she used her ancy moods for a different kind of hunt. The kind of hunt that made her a traitor to all monster-kind.

Not finding anything of interest, she groaned out of frustration and threw the paper away. She was growing bored. She walked to the nearest park and pulled out her phone. She looked at the only contact on her phone; the number she tracked as soon as she purchased her Atrix. She sat there fighting with herself, not sure what to do, until she finally decided that one little text couldn't hurt. Right?

**Hey D, hope you found your brother. I'm keeping my nose clean, just like I promised.**

She hit send.

Back at the motel, she decided to curl up and watch some TV. Her phone buzzed on the night stand. She reached for her phone and opened the text.

**Found him. You better, I wasn't kidding Ry. Texting me not a good idea, you know the rule.**

Well then. She couldn't help but feel the sting of his words and be a little hurt. After all they had been through, and he could cut her off like that?

_**[[3 months earlier]]**_

"_D, I'm exhausted. We've been questioning and killing everyone, nobody knows a way out," she whined._

"_Damn Ry, I'm not done yet. I'm just getting started princess," he replied with his signature smirk. She punched him in the arm. _

"_Too damn bad Winchester! I'm tired, which means you gotta keep watch."_

"_Fine, fine. Go to bed, I'll keep watch princess," he replied with a low chuckle. _

"_Promise you won't let me die?" she questioned him, her signature smirk in place, eyebrow slightly raised. _

"_Always. I think I'd get bored without you around."_

"_Don't forget the countless times I've saved your ass there cowboy."_

"_Yeah, yeah. Night Ry." _

"_Night D."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If he wanted to throw away five months of camaraderie then so be it, she could too. Who was she kidding though… the thought had crossed her mind multiple times, just give up. Here she was though. Drinking pig's blood. Fighting her true nature.


	3. Reunited and it feels so?

**Here we are my lovelies! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, college... what can I say! Anway here's to the usual: I don't own anything Supernatural (unfortunately), although I do own Ryan. Also I forgot to mention, this isn't really going to follow the series, but it's set about where Season 8 is, as you can tell! PLEASE REVIEW! I need ideas on where you want to see this story go! (: **

Two months.

It had been two months since the "great escape"; since she was left alone to adjust to the world. Ryan packed her bags, and put on her knee high leather boots. She tucked her colt into the built in holster just inside the right boot. She then slid her machete under her shirt and into the sheath strapped to her back. She tried to carry as many weapons as she could to avoid reverting to her natural instincts. All she needed was a hunter to come along while she was attempting to do some good in the world and see her in her true form. Hunters never asked questions first. Ever. She took one last look in the mirror, threw her hair into a messy ponytail, and walked out into the night. Ryan hopped into her stolen 1968 cherry red corvette. Even when she became a monster, her love of cars did not leave. She pulled onto the highway, with a long twelve hour drive ahead of her. Her destination: Arcadia, Missouri.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

"Sam, come on! Kick your ass into gear, we have a werewolf to kill," exclaimed Dean. He was ancy to get on the road for yet another hunt. The need to hunt was too much to bear after being in purgatory for so long. His thoughts went to Ryan at this, and he could only wonder how she was coping after five years of purgatory.

"I'm coming! Man, you need to slow down. Some of us would like to get more than five hours of sleep a night," Sam replied as he exited the bathroom. They both grabbed their bags to head to the car. As they pulled on the road, Sam began to explain the case. "Alright, so it looks like your standard werewolf. Shouldn't be too hard, aside from finding it."

"Should be quick. Where is it we're headed again?" questioned Dean.

"Missouri. Uhh, a place called Arcadia. Seems like it's been living there for a while, staying under the radar."

"Well get comfortable Sammy, we have eight hours of road ahead of us. Might as well take a nap." With that, Dean turned up some AC/DC and sped off towards Missouri.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

Ryan pulled up to the house where the werewolf was currently having dinner with his family. Great. It wasn't hard to find him; the blood had a different scent to it. It was slightly bitter, not as pure and sweet as human blood. She shook her head, coming back to the present. Thinking about blood in general would only lead her down a bad road. She promised. She settled in, realizing she would probably be waiting until nightfall to come again until he would leave the house. It was the last night of the lunar cycle, so it was the last chance she had for a while. She set the alarm on her phone, deciding on a short nap.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean pulled the car into Arcadia. They had spent hours asking around surrounding towns, asking any questions that would help lead them to the werewolf. Now that they had an idea of their suspect, Dean pulled onto his street, and parked the Impala a few blocks down.

"So we just stake out the house until nightfall. See if this is the right place? Dean? Are you even paying attention to me? DEAN!"

"Yeah, yeah Sammy, stake out. Whatever you say," Dean replied distractedly. He was staring about a block down at the cherry red corvette. Must have been, what? A '68 maybe? It was a classic no doubt, and whoever owned it was definitely keeping it in good condition, they knew their car well. He couldn't help but admire its beauty. "We'll just settle in for a bit. I'm gunna nap; wake me when you see movement."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

Ryan awoke, startled by her alarm going off. She shut it off and looked towards the house just in time to see the movement in the front yard. The werewolf was on the move, although he was still in human form. She waited about five minutes, giving him a head start, and then quietly slipped out of her car. She was keeping a good two hundred foot distance between her and the werewolf as they walked down the sidewalk. She was so focused, she didn't even notice the familiar 1967 Chevy Impala that she walked right past.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Dean. Dean wake up, we got movement."

"Hmmm aahhh what? I'm up."

"Our suspect is on the move. Problem is he has a friend. I don't know if it's another werewolf or if they're tracking him for other reasons," Sam pointed out. Sam noticed the slight figure that plainly said the follower was a female. She had a gracefulness about her too. One that showed she was experienced, and that she was trying to stay undetected. So probably not a fellow werewolf. That's when he noticed her reach towards her boot and pull out a colt. "Dean she has a gun."

"Yeah well maybe she'll get the job done for us. That'd be nice for a change..."

"Dean, we don't know if it's him. Not for sure. We can't just let her do it, we don't know if she's a hunter or what," Sam replied as he got out of the car.

"Dammit Sam! I got it, don't be stupid," Dean replied as he crawled out of the car after his little brother. Dean started jogging to get ahead of Sam, taking every chance he could to protect his baby brother. Dean saw the female start to raise her gun, and he took off running. His year in purgatory had taught him many things, including being stealthy even when running. Just as he got close to her, she flipped around, gun pointing right between his eyes.

"You've gotta be kidding me…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

Ryan started to raise her gun, the stench of werewolf coming off of the man ahead. She was ready to take aim, ready to kill him and get this job over with. That's when it hit her, the pure and sweet smell of human blood. It smelled so good compared to the werewolf. The smell was getting stronger at a fast rate. Something was definitely charging either her or the werewolf, and this was her kill. She flipped around, pissed at the interference, and took aim right between the human's eyes.

"Well I'll be damned, Dean Winchester."


	4. Well, there goes my Friday

**AHHHHH omgosh my lovelies I am so,so sorry for falling off of the face of the planet! SOOO much going on, ughh college. Word of advice, never be a science major! x_x ANYWAY, here is (finally) the fourth chapter. As per usual, I do not own anything Supernatural, but I do own Ry! Read, let me know what ya'll think! xoxoxo**

"Well I'll be damned… Dean Winchester," Ryan said. She looked over her shoulder, seeing her prey had made a run for it during all of the commotion. Dammit, looks like she wasn't going to scratch that itch tonight.

"Ryan, what the hell are you doing here?" questioned Dean, still held at gunpoint.

"Well I'm assuming same reason as you cowboy, but you went and chased him off with that ugly mug. Fantastic hunting skills there D," Ryan replied as she lowered her gun and turned on the safety. She slid the gun back into her holster, feigning a look of annoyance. "That was my Friday night date, now what's a girl to do?"

"Uhh, someone mind telling me what's going on? Or introduce me?" questioned Sam, a puzzled expression plastered on his face.

"Sammy, this is Ryan Chevelle. I, uh, met her on a hunt before we met up at the cabin. Ryan, this is my brother Sam."

"Oh, hi, it's nice to meet you," Sam replied with an outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Ryan nodded in his direction, "sorry, germaphobe. In a sense," she said looking at his outstretched hand. Sam dropped his hand and shoved it in his pocket, putting on a smile and gaining suspicion towards this strange woman with every second. Everyone stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"Well…who's up for a drink?" questioned Sam, wanting to learn more about this peculiar woman. There was something Dean wasn't telling him, and he wanted to find out what.

"Oh Ryan's probably got other plans, huh Ry?"

"Oh, uhm, yeah. No point in looking for mister werewolf tonight, now that he knows I'm here. I was planning on just hitting the hay afterwards…"

"Come on, the least we can do is buy you a drink after scaring off your hunt," pried Sam.

"Well hell, free booze. Can't really say no to that!" exclaimed Ryan, although she was skeptical of Sam's intentions. "That is, if it's alright with you D."

"Sure. A few beers never hurt anyone," Dean replied. Ryan could tell he was out of his comfort zone, but she didn't want to add to Sam's suspicions by leaving so fast. A beer, maybe a shot or two of tequila, and she'd excuse herself to her motel.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She pulled the sleek corvette up next to the impala in the parking lot of some run-down bar across the road from her motel. Perfect, decision made, she was getting drunk. She climbed out of the car at about the same time the boys were. Dean looked more relaxed, and Sam seemed friendlier. Ryan figured they had a nice "talk" on the way over. Dean must have come up with a convincing story; she'd have to figure it out later so she could play along. That was, after she got thoroughly shit-faced.

They walked into the bar, with Ryan in the lead. Sam placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her to an empty table.

"So a gun AND a machete, huh?" Sam questioned as he sat down in the booth. "You always THAT prepared?" Ryan raised an eyebrow at him as she slid into the opposite side of the booth, wondering how he knew about the machete.

"I felt the blade through your shirt." Wow, she felt dumb. Why didn't she realize that?

"Sorry, blonde moment… but yeah. Those are my two go-to's. It's why I had special holsters made for them," Ryan replied as Dean slid in next to her.

"Don't get her started on her weapons, she'll never stop," Dean joked, shortly followed by an "OW" as Ryan shoved her elbow into his side. Dean glared at her as she smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm sorry D, did that hurt your ribs? Or your ego maybe?" Sam watched as the two interacted with each other, completely at ease. They were too comfortable with each other to have only hunted together once. Unless he slept with her, which was always a possibility with Dean.

"So Ryan, where are you from?" Sam questioned.

"Oh, ya know, here and there," she replied with a wink. "The life of a hunter, right? But I was born in Ohio actually. Lived there until I was about, hmm, sixteen. My parents died and my brothers and I got involved in hunting." She stuck to the basics, pretty much what she told Dean when he first asked her. The difference was, she continued telling Dean that she got changed and then killed years later. No specifics, no details. She didn't want to share her family's horror story. She was really just hoping he wouldn't ask…

"So, sixteen. How old does that make you now? You look like you're about twenty."

"Hahaha that's so kind. No, add about seven more years to that, but thank you." She hated the age question. Of course she looked twenty, because that was when she got turned. Two years on the surface, she got killed, and then five years in purgatory.

"So what kind of monsters have you been hunting lately?" There it was. Something in the way he asked that question put her on high alert. Something had happened while they were talking and drinking that had made Sam skeptical again.

"I specialize in vampires, but lately I've bagged a few ghosts, and I ganked a wendigo not to far back as well." She was distracted, trying to figure out when she had slipped up, or where Dean had slipped up.

"Vampires, why vampires?" questioned Dean. Shit. He was trying to help her with her story sure, but he knew she wasn't entirely lying. Ryan never told him that specific detail, and now he was curious.

"Uh, well, it's uhm, what killed my mom." Too much information, she was sharing too much. She was no longer comfortable, her eyes darting to all exits, trying to come up with an escape plan. Dean sensed her panic, and bumped his knee against hers to get her attention. Her eyes tore away from the nearest door to look at him. Deer in headlights. That's what instantly came to mind when he saw her face. Dean had never seen her like this.

"Hey sorry, we didn't mean to pry, right Sammy?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry Ryan, didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Ryan looked down at the table, her body still tensed and ready to bolt out the door.

"Ry?"

"Sorry, just like to leave the past in the past," Ryan replied. She cleared her throat and put on a smile, "How about some vodka shots? Yeah?"

"Uh, you two go ahead. I'm gunna call it quits for the night, head back to the motel. Dean, keys?" Dean threw him the keys.

"Hurt her and I will personally kill you."

"Yeah, yeah. Night guys, it was nice meeting you Ryan."

"You too Sam!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Three beers, six shots of tequila, and four shots of vodka later, and Ryan and Dean were still sitting in that same booth.

"S' howr you, ya d'n kay?" slurred Dean.

"Haha better than you sunshine. You've had wwaayyy too much buddy…"

"'M fine. Answer the question."

"D, I'm fine. Really, I know how to take care of myself." Ryan waited for an answer, not getting one, she looked at the man next to her. He was thinking, and whatever it was, it was deep enough shit to sober him up.

"Why didn't you tell me about your mom Ry?"

"Wasn't really important at the time, was it?"

"I thought we were both being pretty open with each other that day, guess not," he replied moodily.

"Winchester, nobody needs to hear my horror stories. Doesn't help to talk about them. Especially when I'm drunk." Dean sat there a few minutes trying to collect his thoughts in his alcohol haze brain. He decided to give up for now.

"Okay cowboy, I think we should probably start walking, because neither one of us is in the condition to drive. You staying at the motel next door? Please say yes, because I'm not walking you anywhere else."

"Yeah, yeah princess. Let's go." They both stumbled out into the night, clutching on to each other for support.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alright my lovelies, here's where you come in! I need reviews to let me know where you want the next chapter to go... because we all know where it could lead to ;) If you want the next chapter to get down and dirty, or if you want me to hold off on it for a bit and go a different route next chapter, LET ME KNOW. Seriously. I'm not sure where I want it to go at this point, so I NEED reviews. And if you're good little boys and girls, if I get enough reviews in time, I'll try to post the new chapter tonight or tomorrow, depending on ya'll (and how fast I can write it haha). **


	5. You and Tequila make?

**Hello my lovelies! Sorry I didn't get it up quite as quick as I promised, but I only got two reviews! ANNNDDD it was one vote a piece, a freaking tie! So I did a little twist, hope it makes ya'll happy! Just to warn ya'll, it's the end of the semester here, so I'm not promising any new chapters for the next two weeks...but I may get one in. We'll just see how busy I get with finals! Thanks for those who did review, and I really hope you like the direction I took with this chapter, even if it's not exactly what you wanted! Anyway, on with the show ;) I do not own anything Supernatural, but I do own kickass Ryan! :D **

They made their way across the parking lot towards the motel. Ryan held onto Dean's arm for dear life, realizing just how much she had to drink. Although, he wasn't much help, stumbling around like a 2-year-old taking his first steps. They were a mess. She glanced at the man next to her, the reason she was even topside. He had a goofy smile plastered on his face. A real, genuine smile. She never thought she'd see the day, and here he was. With everything they had been through together in purgatory, she was glad she got to have this moment with him. She giggled in her drunken stupor, which made Dean laugh too. Neither of them really wanted this moment to end. With the weight of the world on his shoulders, and the weight of what she was on hers, they rarely had carefree moments like these.

As they approached the door to Ryan's room, Ryan grabbed her key.

"Well D, it's been great. Maybe we'll run into each other again..?" Ryan said hesitantly.

"Yeah, uh maybe. Stop by before you leave okay?" Dean replied as he pulled her into a hug. She molded into his arms, inhaling the smell of gunpowder and leather, the smell that she had grown to know so well. The smell that made her feel comfortable and safe. Neither of them moved, wanting the night of fun and carefree to last forever. Dean looked down at Ry still in his embrace as she looked downward, chewing on her bottom lip and trying to think of what to say next. He could see the gears turning in her head as she carefully planned it out. It was kind of cute, how she always thought things through, unless it was a hunt. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he brought his eyes to hers and noticed she was looking over his shoulder. Her eyes grew huge as she tugged on him towards the room.

"Shit!" Ryan yelled as she pulled him against the wall just beside the door, just barely missing the werewolf claws that grazed Dean on the arm. She kicked the werewolf square in the gut, and managed to unlock the door, pulling Dean in after her. She threw her body against the door, slamming it shut just in time.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, holding his arm. He moved his hand to check the damage. The scent of blood hit Ryan's nostrils, and she had to push down the temptation. Her stomach growled. She had forgotten to feed on her pig's blood earlier.

"Fucker must have got my scent earlier on the street. I'm gunna tear this guy to pieces. Son of a bitch!" Ryan leaned against the door as the werewolf continued to slam against it, trying to make his way in. Suddenly, it was silent. No more banging.

"That little shit is up to something. Screw this, keep your brother busy. He probably heard the commotion and I really don't want to worry about slipping up around him. Wolfboy is mine." Before Dean could argue, she opened the door and took off, following the bitter scent of werewolf for the second time that night. She was going to make sure she finished the job this time. Leave it to a filthy werewolf to ruin her good night.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

Dean walked into his room, still slightly put-off by basically being told to stay like some mangy mutt. He glanced at Sam's bed, finding him fast asleep and out for the count. There was a good chance he didn't even hear a thing. Dean wrote Sam a note, letting him know that they had found the werewolf, and he was just going to crash in Ry's room once the job was done. His little brother didn't need to know that he stayed behind while he let a girl do the job. He set the note next to the bed, and headed back to Ryan's room to wait for her. He sat on the bed, waiting for her to get back so he could chew her ass out for making him stay. He wanted to chew his own ass out for even listening to her. He looked at the clock, an hour had passed. He flipped on the tv to some horror station. He'd give her an hour more, and then he'd go look for her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean woke up to the sound of some ditzy chick screaming on a horror movie he left the tv on. He looked around, slightly drowsy still, and tried to remember what happened. Ryan. She ran off after that werewolf like a bat outta hell. It was about two in the morning when it had attacked. By three, Dean had decided to give her one more hour. He must have dozed off. His eyes flicked to the clock on the bedside table. SHIT. Forget doze off, it was about 8 o'clock. Dean swung his head around, searching for any signs that Ryan had made it back last night. He began to shuffle around the room frantically. He picked up his jacket, ready to do a full search and rescue, when the door swung open. There stood Ryan, covered from head to toe in blood.

"Ry… who's blood is that?" Ryan looked slightly frantic, maybe a little jolted. It was sort of like she was coming down from a high, and was still trying to gain her footing. Dean was on high alert, red flags waving left and right.

"Don't. Don't look at me like that."

"Ry, just tell me who's blood that is. There's an awful lot… ya know it just seems like too much for one person…"

"Little shit. He knocked my gun out of my hand. Took my machete, had me pinned to the ground. Here I thought he wasn't even aware he was a werewolf. Boy, did I have that wrong… I, uh, well anyway… it's a good thing you kept Sam away…" she stated in a dead tone as she wiped her arm across her mouth. Blood. Blood everywhere. It was in her hair, on her clothes, all over her hands, and of course… all around her mouth. She had used her fangs.

"Ry, what happened? Who's blood is all over you?" Dean kept a close eye on her face, and noticed how the panic started to seep into her eyes. He had never seen her look so vulnerable, so unsure of herself. This was a new Ryan, one he'd never met before.

"D, I don't…uh… I don't know. I don't really, erhmm, I can't remember. I don't remember what happened after…." Dean looked at her, not sure what to do, and then panic set in as his eyes shifted to the doorway.

"Hey Dean, got your note, did you guys..." Sam trailed off mid-question as he took in Ryan's appearance. He saw all of the blood, and grew concerned at first, until he saw it. The ring of blood around her mouth, the same kind of ring he sported when he had been addicted to demon blood. "What the hell is going on?"


	6. Secrets, secrets

**Sooo my lovelies, I had a day where I just didn't want to do anything school related. Had a nice spa program at the school, I feel relaxed so I wrote you all a new chapter! I left you all with another cliffy... sorry :/ but it keeps you coming back for more ;) Finals week is next week, so more than likely you won't hear from me again until at the earliest Friday night... apologies now. I really hope you all like where I'm taking this story, I would love love LOVE feedback from ya'll 3 On with the story, here's to the usual: I don't own Supernatural anything, but I do own Ry! **

Ryan stood there in shock; Dean was pretty sure she hadn't even noticed Sam walk in. Something was incredibly wrong. Sam's eyes flickered back and forth between the two, why the hell did this girl that he barely knew have blood all over her? Why the hell wasn't Dean freaking out? Dean cleared his throat to get Sam's attention.

"She, uh, ganked the werewolf. Sometimes she gets a little carried away, with the revenge and all… it's fine Sammy. Why don't you go get us some coffee and food, huh?" Sam stood there, fully aware there was more to the story, but decided to drop it for now. He looked at Ryan and sort of felt bad for her, she had yet to move.

"Yeah, alright. I'll give you guys an hour or two," Sam said as he was heading out the door. He hopped in the Impala and headed to the nearest diner to give them some time.

Back in the room, Ryan had still not moved. She had seen the look of pity in Sam's eyes, however brief it was. She also saw the way Dean looked at her like a wounded animal. She hated it. She wanted so badly to snap out of it, act like it wasn't a big deal. She couldn't. She couldn't calm down, she couldn't remember anything. What the hell happened? This had only happened to her once before, and that thought didn't settle her dread and fear at all. The last time had ended horribly. The last time, she had died. Murdered like the monster she was.

Dean just stood there, watching her face change, finally showing every emotion she felt. In the year he had known her, she never let anyone in, and she never let people know how she felt. Especially when she was scared. There it was though, a look of horror on her face and panic in her eyes. This was not the Ryan he knew, and like he said, something was incredibly wrong.

"Hey, Ry…you with me here?" Ryan stood there, slightly startled by the new noise in the otherwise silent room. She met his eyes. He could see her trying to shut everything out, block the pain by putting that hardened look in her eyes. He could still see the panic, and she had yet to speak. Dean took a step towards her but froze when her eyes flickered to his foot and then the door. He put his hands up to show he meant no harm, and took another step towards her.

"Ry, I'm not gonna hurt you. It's me Ry, it's D. The one who saved your ass who knows how many times in Purgatory huh? I'm just going to take you in the bathroom and get you a little cleaned up." Ryan didn't move, but every instinct told her to run with every step he took towards her. He said he wasn't going to hurt her, but what if he was taking advantage of her confusion? The monster in her was sending out flares and waving red flags in her mind. What if he ended up being like her brothers… She knew she had messed up, but she didn't want to die again. She jumped, startled by the sudden skin on skin contact. Dean had grabbed her hand.

"Come on Ry, let's get you cleaned up, you look like something out of a horror movie," Dean joked, trying to make her smile as he led her to the bathroom. That was their thing, they would joke about horror movies, and their terrible portrayal of the supernatural. She would imitate vampire movies, and that's how they would always get through the day in Purgatory. His favorite was when she made fun of the Twilight movies. Sparkling vampires… please.

"I am Dean," she finally said, just above a whisper.

"You're what Ry?"

"Something out of a horror movie. I'm a monster," Ryan said as Dean motioned for her to sit on the counter by the sink. When she didn't move, he decided to take his chances. He grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her onto the counter.

"Stop it Ry. We'll figure it out," Dean said as he grabbed a wash cloth and began to wet it. He squeezed out any excess water, and began to dab away at her face. Under all the blood, she was pretty beaten up. She had cuts and bruises on her neck, up her arms, and who knew where else. Maybe all this blood was just hers and the werewolf's.

"D, this blood…" Ryan began, "it's uhh, it's not all mine. There's uhh…too many scents. I can't tell how many.. what kind…D, I've been good, so good." Ryan looked into his eyes, at his level since she was up on the counter. They looked almost pleading, haunted. Dean wanted the confident Ry back, not this scared girl. Dean grabbed her chin to keep her from looking away.

"Hey, hey, I know Ry. I never said you were bad. Let's just focus on the facts right now, huh? Figure out what went down."

"D, I don't wanna go back. After everything we did, they'll rip me to pieces. Please. Don't make me go back." The way she said this broke Dean's heart. She really thought it'd be that easy for him to make that decision.

"Ry, I am not sending you back, okay? We don't even know what happened alright? So why don't you hop in the shower, I'll go grab some clothes for you out of your bag. Just try to get this blood off. Sam will be back soon." He turned to leave the bathroom to give her privacy, but not before he heard her say barely above a whisper, "What happens if what we find out isn't what you want it to be… what then?" Ryan didn't intend for Dean to hear her, but she knew he had by his slight pause in the door before he walked into the other room. She shut the door, stripped down and hopped in the shower, making sure the water was extra hot.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean was rifling through Ryan's bag, trying to find clothes that she'd be comfortable in. He pulled out some lacy panties, smirking at the thought of her wearing them. He threw them on top of the shorts and bra he already found, and began rifling for a sweatshirt. He pulled his hands out, not holding a sweatshirt, but a bag of blood instead. Last he checked, she was still on pig's blood. Apparently that wasn't enough for her now. He went to put it back in her bag, when someone cleared their throat. He looked up, and there was Sammy. Coffee and food in hand.

Well shit.

**So, what do ya'll think? Good direction? Where would you like to see it go from here? Reviews would be fantastic because I'm kind of just winging this story chapter by chapter, I have no huge plan or anything 3 **


	7. Cut the Shit

**Holy moly my lovely little angels! I am soooo sorry I dropped off the face of the planet! I hope you guys haven't given up on me and left! I had such a busy break, work basically made me there slave. When I wasn't working I was trying to catch up on sleep! Sorry lovelies :( I tried to make this a good chapter for ya'll to make up for my like month long hiatus! Good things are coming soon ;) Reviews would be so greatly appreciated, because on top of being so busy, I was having a writers block and lack of motivation. So if you guys have ANNNYYY ideas of where this should go, let me know please and I'll take them all into consideration! Love ya'll, hope you enjoy! Here's to the not owning anything Supernatural (unfortunately), but I own Ry! **

**Oh yeah, who all's excited for baby Ackles?! I know I am! **

Dean sat there, blood bag in hand, not sure what to do. Sam put the food down and stood there expectantly.

"Dean, wanna explain why you're holding a bag of blood?"

"Uh…see, Ry has this condition…where she has to do blood transfusions in emergency situations so, she has to carry them around and-"

"Dean cut the shit." Both men turned their heads to the new voice in the tense conversation. There stood Ryan outside of the bathroom in just a towel. "I came to see what was taking you so long with my clothes… and here I just thought you were doing something pervy, like sniffing my panties or something," a ghost of a smile graced her lips as she tried for nonchalance. The pain in her eyes however, was clear as day.

"So, who wants to tell me what the hell is going on?" Sam questioned as his hand moved for the knife tucked in the waistband of his jeans.

"By the way you're reaching for the knife, I'd say you already know Sam, so why don't you just cut the shit too." Dean handed her the clothes he had picked out for her.

"Why don't you get dressed Ry. Then we can talk about this in a calm manner. Huh? What do we say?" Sam shot Dean a look, never letting go of his knife. "Sammy, come on man. Put the knife down…"

"It's fine Dean. It makes him feel safe, I don't blame him. I'm just gunna go put these clothes on and then we can…uh… talk…" Ryan muttered as she turned around and shut the bathroom door behind her. Sam and Dean stood in silence until Sam couldn't stand it anymore.

"What the hell Dean? A vampire?! Seriously? You brought her back from Purgatory didn't you?"

"Sammy, she helped me. I could trust her in Purgatory, what'd you want me to do? Huh?! She didn't choose this life Sam."

"Huh, I don't know Dean. Maybe leave her in Purgatory where she belonged? Does vampire mean nothing to you?"

"You know what, no. It doesn't Sam, not with her. She saved my ass countless times and always had my back. Besides, she doesn't even feed, if you didn't notice the blood bags…"

"Then who the hell's blood was all over her Dean? Huh? Explain that one!"

"We're figuring it out okay!" Dean shouted. He took a deep breath and lowered his voice. "If it comes to it Sammy, I'll take care of it. Not you. Not anybody else. Me. Got it?" Sam stood there fuming as seconds dragged into minutes in silence. That's when it dawned on Sam, and his face became slightly puzzled.

"Hey Dean, she's been in there an awful long time, don't you think?" Dean's eyes widened as he thought of every scenario of why she hadn't come out yet. He went to the bathroom and knocked.

"Ry, you done yet?" He waited, nothing. He knocked again, "Ry stop being such a princess, there's no need to try and impress us…" he joked. He jiggled the handle as he spoke and found it unlocked. He opened the door and walked in. Damn it Ry. The small window was open. Sam pushed his way in and let out a sigh of frustration.

"This is just great Dean. Awesome. She's gone."

"Yeah, well she probably didn't want to have a conversation that was bound to involve a knife…"

"Or she's going on another killing spree…"

"If that's the case, I said I'd deal with it. Let's go, she couldn't have gotten too far from us."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

ONE WEEK LATER

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sammy, I don't know where else to look okay? She vanished. She's not answering her phone. She hasn't even left the murder trail you expected."

"Well she's your responsibility Dean! If you wouldn't have brought her back in the-"

"Bite me Sam!"

"I'm sure _she _would…"

"You drank demon blood. You were soulless. Did I give up on you? No. Now stop on the judge, jury, and executioner shit will ya?" Sam didn't reply. He sunk down in the passenger seat of the Impala, sulking. "All of our leads have been a dead end Sammy. I just don't know-" At that moment, Dean's phone began to ring.

"Hello? Hey Ricky…you found her…where? Uh huh…yeah…alright. Keep an eye on her til I get there… the big deal? Uh, well I kinda promised to look after her…I told you that…yeah…you could say that…yeah. We'll be there in about two hours, it's not too far away…thanks Ricky." With that, he hung up and fired up the Impala.

"Ricky found her? What'd you tell him?" Sam questioned. Dean rolled his eyes as he pulled the Impala onto the highway.

"What he needed to know. She was my responsibility and I needed to find her before she got into any trouble." The boys drove to the address of the hotel that Ricky gave them. They got out of the car and walked to the room number that Ricky had claimed was Ryan's. Dean didn't even bother knocking this time. At this point he was just sort of pissed off. He kicked down the door and both boys abruptly stopped after they entered the room. Pictures and notes were posted all over the back wall. It was sort of like what happened when they got obsessed with a difficult hunt. They skimmed over the wall and Dean let out a low whistle.

"Look at this. She dug up some info on that werewolf she killed a while back. Figured out its pack members. Here's the obits for all of them… Sammy, they're all signs of a vampire. This whole time, she was finding proof that she didn't slip. She was ambushed. She was protecting herself."

"Dean she's not here," Sam said after searching the place.

"Well let's get a room here. I'll ask around, and we can get a few hours of sleep in." Dean walked out and headed to the main office to get a room and question the staff. As he entered, a little bell rang to notify the person working the desk that a customer was there.

"Hello, may I help you?" questioned a young blonde woman.

"I sure hope so, uhhh, Mandy. Cute name," Dean said with his award-winning charmer smile. "I need a room with two queens, and uh, you wouldn't happen to know where the girl from 43 went would ya?" Dean watched the girl's face for any reaction. She seemed a little guarded and disappointed. "Cause you see, she ran away at the alter and my brother's just so broken up. He just wants some answers. What d'ya say? Huh?"

"Oh poor guy! Uhm, well if she's not in 43 then she's probably in her other room."

"Other room?"

"Yeah, she got it today. Room 23. Said someone found her or something, and she had to get a second room. I found it odd but I try not to question anything…" She handed Dean the key to room 30. "Good luck! I hope your brother gets his answers!"

"Uh, yeah, thanks…" he replied. With that, he walked back outside to the Impala where Sam was waiting. He tossed the keys to Sam. "Here. I'm gunna go get a drink, don't wait up."

"Uhm, okay then," Sam replied and went to settle in the room. With that, Dean turned and headed to room 23, pissed as ever.

**Here it is angelfaces, hope you liked it! Let me know, reviews are highly appreciated! :D **


	8. It's Where My Demons Hide

**Hello my lovely little angels! Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think, I love getting your reviews they brighten my day! Supernatural does not belong to me, along with the lyrics you see below (Demons by Imagine Dragons). Ryan however and anything you don't recognize most likely is mine. Well on with the story, enjoy my little angelfaces :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

Dean stormed to room 23, hoping for the element of surprise. He pulled out his lock picking kit and knelt in front of the door. He tried to stay calm enough to focus on the lock instead of just giving up and kicking the door down. On the other hand…

He stood up, giving in to his anger, and kicked the door as hard as he could, which broke the lock and forced the door open. He looked around the dark room, thinking he missed her again. That's when he saw her, sitting on the bed. Her hair was disheveled, the covers pooled around her, and in her hand was a pistol…pointed right at him. She blinked the sleep from her eyes.

"What the fuck Dean?!" Ryan exclaimed as she lowered her gun. She put her hand on her chest in an attempt to calm her beating heart. "Seriously Dean," Ryan said as she stood and adjusted her boxer shorts and tank top, "have you ever heard of knocking? Or are you just that attention deprived that you always need to make some entrance?"

"Well, you see Ry, I just thought that if I knocked, you'd make a break for the window again. So I thought to myself, what's the point Dean? Just break down the damn door, maybe you won't be as pissed if you kick something…"

"Hmm, interesting theory cowboy. Did it work?"

"What the hell do you think?"

"Well what'd you expect? Hunter with a knife out for blood, of course I bailed. Natural instincts kicked in."

"I told you we would've talked it out Ry, what the fuck?! I put my trust in you and tried to convince Sam, and you bailed. How d'ya think that makes me look? Huh?"

"WHO GIVES A SHIT! How you look?! Damn Winchester, do you always put yourself first?" Ryan knew she was being unfair, and that nothing she was saying was the truth. She was seeing red though, and she just couldn't stop. "How do I know that when I came out of that bathroom you two weren't just gonna take care of the problem right there. Huh?" With this last bit, Ryan knew she went too far. Through the whole argument, they had gotten closer and closer, getting up in each other's faces. With this last comment, Dean saw nothing but red. He grabbed Ryan's throat and slammed her against the wall.

"GO TO HELL! You really think that low of me? After everything I did for you? Fuck you Ry." Ryan was thrown off momentarily by Dean's violence. She looked in his eyes and saw the masked pain. The feelings of betrayal. He wasn't the only one, and with that thought, she pushed away any guilt she felt. She shoved his hand off her throat and got right back in his face, her voice lowering to just above a whisper and loaded with sarcasm.

"So sorry if I don't believe a couple hunters who claim to give a fuck about me. I'm not falling for that shit again so fuck you. Purgatory was bad enough the first time, I'd rather not do seconds thanks." She shoved him on the chest hard and turned towards her bed. "Now, if you don't mind-" Dean grabbed her arm, not pulling but not letting go either.

"What aren't you telling me?" Dean questioned, trying for a softer tone. He felt Ryan stiffen up.

"None of your damn business." Dean turned her around and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Ry, if you don't tell me then I can't understand. You're hiding something from me. Now tell me what the hell your deal is." Ryan shrugged out of his grip on her shoulders and crossed her arms. Dean watched her eyes harden as she emotionally detached herself from the conversation.

"Fine. I got turned when I was 20, and two years later it was off to Purgatory."

"Yeah and you were there for five years. You've told me this-"

"Shut the hell up and listen, huh? Anyway, when I was turned I drank. I was like a scared animal. Dean, I only fed about 5 times or so in those two years. I was a hunter still at heart, and I knew the monster I had become. I kept my head down, I didn't wanna attract hunters. I mean, I was an upstanding citizen of a vampire. I did what I had to in order to survive on as little blood as possible. We all make mistakes though…and that's how they found me. I'm sure you can guess the rest." By then, she had made it to the bed and sat down. She avoided looking anywhere in Dean's direction. Dean made his way over and sat next to her.

"Who found you Ry?" They sat in silence for what felt like decades before Ryan finally spoke.

"My brothers," she said in a broken whisper. "So like I said, sorry if I don't believe a couple hunters who act like they give a fuck." Dean just sat there, not sure how to respond. He glanced over at Ry, her eyes slightly puffy and swimming with unshed tears. She looked at Dean, and it nearly broke his heart. In that instant, he saw the part of Ryan she pushed down and kept quiet. She was damaged, and secretly blamed herself for everything that had happened. In that moment, he realized just how much he had in common with this woman. It lasted all of about 20 seconds, and then her eyes turned cold and hard. She put up her wall and became the self-assured hardass once again. "You asked. There ya go."

"Ry…"

"D, I don't want your pity. For the love of all things I do NOT want pity."

"Ry, you need to tell Sam. We have a room here, and we saw your other room. He knows you're innocent. Can we just have that calm conversation now? Huh?"

"No matter how you dress me up, a vampire's a vampire Dean."

"Ry…"

"Yeah I'm coming."

3 HOURS AND A SUPER LONG CONVERSATION LATER

"So yeah. That's about it," Ryan stated. She'd told Sam everything, except that the killers were her own flesh and blood. Thank heavens Dean kept his mouth shut, she didn't want to open that can of worms again. She had buried it back down in her mind as far as she could. Sam sat in silence, contemplating how he should phrase his thoughts.

"Okay Ry. I mean, you seem nice and I can tell you're telling me the truth, but you're still a vampire. I guess, stick around and maybe I'll grow to trust you. Doesn't mean I don't like you. Just, I don't know. Give me time I guess to see what makes Dean trust you so much. Sound good?"

"Sure Sam, sounds good to me," Ryan replied with a slight smile. She knew that was the best she was going to get. Kind of like a probation of sorts. "If you guys don't mind, I'm beat so I think I'm just gonna head back-" Ryan stopped short. She almost missed the look that Sam gave Dean. She was a flight risk.

"Ry…" Dean began.

"I'm getting a babysitter aren't I?" Ryan fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"You're a flight risk Ryan," Sam said hesitantly. "We'd feel better if someone was with you, and you're probably not my biggest fan right now. I realize the trust thing is a two way street with us. So, Dean's going to stay with you. At least for tonight, and then we'll figure it out from there."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it,' she said as she exited the room. She paused outside the door, "Coming Winchester?" Dean grabbed his bag and shared a look with Sam before he followed Ryan out. As they walked toward her door he heard her mumble, "You're lucky there's a couch cowboy."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, I'm having a little trouble on thinking about the next step for this story. Like I said, I really do appreciate ya'll and your reviews! Hope you guys are liking it so far! **


	9. Don't Get to Close

**Hello my lovely angelfaces! So this chapter was a little fluff, I couldn't resisit a little bit of playful Dean and Ryan! Anyway, the next chapter will have more of the supernatural hunting stuff! I'm gonna take this time to thank you all for your awesome reviews! It really does mean a lot to me(: Shout-out especially to kit-cat99 who has reviewed time and time again! I'm definitely taking your suggestion into consideration! Well, on with the story, here's to the usual I don't own anything besides Ryan (if only!)**

**PS. Who else looovvvedddd Dean's knight attire? Mmmmmm... that man haha**

Ryan snuggled into her pillow as the sun beams filtered through the window and hit her eyelids. She shifted slightly, trying to recall when she had gotten a body pillow. She loved soft pillows too, so why was this one so firm? And warm? And holy shit there was someone in her bed. She had yet to open her eyes; feigning sleep in case the other person woke up. By the sounds of the obnoxious snores, which were probably the reason she woke up, the body belonged to a male. She started trying to recall her night. She didn't drink, so it wasn't a bar hook up, and she was still clothed (as was he). All she could remember was being told she had a babysitter. Then she walked to the room, bickered with Dean about him babysitting her, and then told him to sleep on the couch. He hadn't been too happy- son of a bitch. She opened her eyes and sure enough she was snuggling up with Dean Winchester. Sneaky devil snuck in to the bed after she fell asleep. She lifted the hand that had been resting on his chest and brought it down with a loud smack. Dean jumped up, startled out of his slumber.

"What the hell?!" He rubbed his eyes, attempting to become fully awake. He looked down at the woman beside him with a smile of sheer amusement plastered on her face. "Oh you think that's funny huh?" Dean questioned.

"Down right hysterical actually. That's what happens to men who come into my bed without an invitation. Hell, I'm going easy on you."

"That couch is practically made of bricks Ry," Dean whined, attempting to pout. Ryan sat up and got right in his face, slightly leaning into him to do so. Dean gulped involuntarily, causing Ryan to smirk.

"Too damn bad Winchester," she whispered, "invitation only." She pulled back and threw the covers off herself. Dean couldn't help but look as she stood and stretched. She had on yellow Mickey Mouse boxers and a white tank. As she attempted to crack her back by arching her back as far as she could, Dean leaned over the bed and pushed her just hard enough to make her lose her balance. She wobbled and threw her arms out, trying to stay upright, but ended up falling on her ass. She glared up at the now laughing Winchester.

"Oh come on Ry, you smacked me! We're even now," Dean managed to get out in between laughs. Ryan sat still, contemplating her next move. A sly smile spread slowly across her face. Dean had finally calmed down and had turned his back to her to check his phone. Perfect. She launched herself off the floor and straight into his body, sending them both to the floor. She launched herself up, trying to get to the bathroom before Dean could retaliate. She made it all of about two steps before her ankle was grabbed and yanked out from under her, sending her face first into the carpet. "You asked for it now Ry," Dean said in a playful tone. He still had a grip on her ankle. She kicked and wriggled around, trying to break free. A giggle escaped her throat. The feeling felt foreign to her, she couldn't remember the last time she giggled. Laughed maybe, but not a full out giggle.

"Let me go Winchester!"

"Oh not a chance!" he replied as he stood up, still holding on to her ankle. He began to drag her across the floor towards the front door.

"Dean don't you dare! Dean it's like 8 AM, it's still cold out!" Ryan protested as Dean unlocked the door. He let go of her ankle and she tried to get away but she was laughing too hard. Dean grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. "I'm in my boxers Winchester!" she yelled as she kicked and flailed around. Dean laughed as he opened the door and came face to face with Sam. Dean's smile faltered as he set Ryan back on her feet. She adjusted her clothes. "Sorry Sam, I was trying to teach your brother here a lesson."

"Looks like that was a losing battle," Sam said with a slight smile.

"Oh that's my strategy ya know. False sense of comfort and dominance and then WHAM!" Sam couldn't help but laugh, she had so much spunk. "Sam is that what I think it is?" Ryan questioned as she sniffed the air.

"Uh if by that you mean coffee and breakfast burritos than yeah! I got some for you. I mean… I wasn't sure…"

"That was really thoughtful Sammy! I love me some coffee!" Ryan said with a smile. Dean watched as Sam's smile slightly faltered at her use of 'Sammy' but noticed he didn't correct her.

"So while I was out, I picked up a paper," Sam started, "and I think I found a case. It looks like the blood bank in town got robbed and-"

"Uh Sam… I hate to break up this good moment we were having but uh, that was me." Sam looked up at Ryan as she confessed. "Look I know it's not the most honest thing but I hardly took any! I missed one sensor, one stupid motion sensor…" As Ryan trailed off, looking like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar, Dean turned his focus to Sam.

"Oh man Ry, no I'm sorry. I didn't even… I mean I wasn't thinking-"

"Sammy! No worries," Ryan giggled. It was kind of funny how he was tripping over his words, trying not to offend her. Sam smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Okay cool. Well I'm gonna go grab my laptop, see if I can find us a real case. Be right back." Dean looked at Ryan once Sam left the room as she rummaged through her bag while sipping on her coffee.

"I'm sorry, he probably wasn't thinking when he saw the article…" Dean began.

"Don't even finish that thought. I meant it when I said it was cool D. I really appreciate that he's trying. It means a lot," Ryan said as she pulled out a change of clothes.

"Shower? You trying to get out of case searching there princess?"

"Ha. More like going to wash off the nastiness that is Dean Winchester," she replied with that signature smirk of hers.

"Oh need some help? I can help with those hard to reach areas," Dean said with a wink. Ryan laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You are something else Dean Winchester. Unlike at that lake in Purgatory, there's a door here with a lock. No peeking this time," she countered as she entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Dean laughed and shook his head, remembering that day all too clearly.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

"_D, I gotta get this blood off me. Just turn your back and keep watch okay?" Dean grunted his acknowledgement and turned around. He waited a few minutes before he dared take a peek over his shoulder. It'd been a while since he'd even thought of anything besides killing. Something about her kept him human, which was odd seeing as she was a vampire. _

_She was already halfway in the water with her back turned. She cuped the water and he watched as the droplets rolled down her body as she attempted to wash off the blood. Then suddenly, she turned her head and narrowed her eyes, but he saw that little spark of playfulness she always had. _

"_I thought I said no peeking cowboy!"_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean was brought back out of his memories as Sam made his way back into the room, laptop in hand.

"Ryan in the shower?"

"Yeah, don't even count on her to be around for any research," Dean replied.

"So she's basically like you in that aspect then?" Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam as Sam let out a short chuckle at his own words.

"You got any leads or not geek boy?"

"Uh yeah, one in Texas, looks like a pretty simple salt and burn." Just then, the bathroom door opened, and there stood Ryan in ripped up jeans and a Smurfette tee.

"Ah yay! A warm state, thank goodness!" Ryan said with a huge smile on her face. "What're you boys waiting for, huh? Let's get going!"

"Actually, I already checked out of my room so whenever you guys are ready," Sam said. Ryan and Dean packed their things as Sam went to Ryan's second room to clean everything up. As Ryan headed to check out of her rooms, Dean packed both their bags into the car.

The all hopped into the Impala after Ryan reluctantly parted with her stolen corvette. They turned onto the radio, blaring some AC/DC, and headed off to good ole Texas.

**Thanks for reading ya'll! Hope you liked it, let me know! Reviews are always loved and appreciated! :D **


	10. Cause I Feel Numb Beneath Your Tongue

**hello my lovely little angelfaces! Here is the next chapter, I had some struggle starting it, so I hope you guys enjoy and it's not too rocky! I left you at a cliff hanger again... sorry! I'll make it up to you I promise! It may take a bit to get the next chapter out too, I've got some exams coming up next week that need a lot of attention :P Reviews are always appreciated, they make my day 34438503498534 times better! Which I could use, because I made the mistake of watching Swan Song again, ahh the feels... ANYWAY, on with the story! **

Ryan plopped down on the bed and let out a sigh of content. What she'd do to get a nap in. Between Dean's loud, off-key singing and Sam's snores, there was no sleeping in the Impala. She laid back and barely got her eyes closed before Dean kicked her bed as he walked by. He threw his bag on the other bed and looked back at Ryan. After the first night, Sam realized it would be better if he took the single and they took the double.

"Get up Ry, showers and then time to investigate. You first." Ryan groaned in response and rolled over so her back was facing Dean. "Alright princess, have it your way. I don't want to hear any complaints about my use of the hot water though," Dean said as he went to the bathroom. Ryan smiled, feeling victorious as she lulled off into a quick nap.

"Rise and shine," Dean yelled as he kicked her bed. Ryan jumped up, startled out of the dream world. She went to reply with some smartass remark when she realized Dean was only in a towel. Her eyes travelled over his well chiseled chest, taking in every rivet and crease that accentuated each muscle. Dean cleared his throat and brought her attention back to his face. His cocky smirk made her eyes switch from lustful to glaring in record timing. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at his face.

"Shut up," she mumbled as she pushed herself off the bed. She grabbed some clothes out of her bag and went into the bathroom. She slammed and locked the bathroom door behind her, and Dean let out a quiet chuckle as he dressed in his FBI attire.

Fifteen minutes later, Ryan walked out of the bathroom. Dean had his back turned, and she took the time to appreciate how he looked in his suit. She walked past him as she tossed her bag back onto her bed. With her back turned, Dean took the time to admire her body. She was wearing short jean shorts that hugged her ass in all the right places. His eyes wandered down and admired her long, toned legs. As she turned around, his eyes made their way up to her plain white tank that showed off just enough cleavage. What he'd love to do to that girl… he was broken out of his train of thought with a slap upside the head.

"Ow Ry, what the hell?" he questioned as he looked at her as she got all fired up. It was kind of hot.

"Stop eye raping me Winchester!" she huffed out. Dean smirked at her.

"Not that I, uh, don't appreciate the outfit choice but, we're going as feds…"

"YOU are going as the feeb, I'm going as a student. It's a college Dean, frat boys are gunna tell a cute girl more than some old FBI agents," she said with a wink.

"Ry don't you think 27 is pushing it as a college student?"

"Cute. I mean, hellloooo? Body of a twenty-year-old here? Duh…" Dean didn't like the idea one bit, but it did make sense.

"Yeah, fine. We'll drop you off-"

"No worries. I'll, uh, borrow one of those bikes at that bar we passed. Just drop me off there." She smiled at him and turned to head to the Impala. He rolled his eyes and followed, appreciating the view in front of him.

After they dropped Ryan off and made sure she had a clean getaway with the bike, the boys headed to the campus main office to give Ryan a head start with the frat boys. The drive was silent until Sam decided to speak up.

"I see the way you look at Ry. When you were walking to the car, when we first ran into her, when she hotwired that bike…"

"Oh come on man! She hotwired that bike in record timing! That was a look of pure respect."

"Dean, I saw-"

"Sam, so I appreciate the view huh? She has a rocking body and like I said, record timing criminal skills. We have a case, huh? Let's focus, shall we?" Sam rolled his eyes as Dean pulled the car up to the main building, knowing that was as close as he was getting to a confession. They asked a few questions about the recent deaths, and then asked for the location of the frat house in question. As Dean pulled up, they both noticed a huge crowd out front.

"Starting beer pong a bit early, aren't we?" Dean questioned with a chuckle as they got out of the car.

"Excuse me," Sam addressed the group, "we're from the FBI and we'd like to ask a couple of questions about the recently deceased if you don't mind." The group turned their heads toward the newcomers as some quickly walked away with excuses of laundry and homework. That's when Dean realized the reason for the crowd. There stood Ryan, straddling the motorcycle as she talked shop with a few guys. Dean could tell most of it was going over their heads. These nancy rich boys probably didn't know the first thing about an engine. He also knew every guy there more than likely had the fantasy of a greaser babe, and Ryan was playing the role to a T. The brown combat boots were the cherry on top.

"I'll start with you," Sam said pointing at one of the frat boys, "and you can take this girl to the station for questioning." Ryan rolled her eyes, clearly not satisfied with her legwork coming to an end. Dean's blood boiled slightly at the idea of her enjoying herself with these boys. He grabbed her roughly by the arm and started dragging her in the direction of the car. She yanked her arm away.

"Excuse me, _agent_, there's no need for the aggression," she hissed out. She took one last longing look at the bike, and then climbed into the car with Dean. "What the hell got stuck up your ass?" Ryan questioned as Dean drove to the library.

"Nothing," Dean ground out, "what'd you find out?"

"Clearly," Ryan mumbled and then spoke up, "Well you guys didn't give me a lot of time with those charming boys-"

"Seriously?"

"Oh em gee like totes!" Ryan said in her best valley girl voice before busting up laughing. "No they were pigs," she said once she calmed down, "and I'm pretty sure they don't know the difference between a beautiful classic versus their stupid little crotch rockets." Ryan rolled her eyes. "Anyway, apparently story goes that some nerd back in the day wasn't good enough for their stupid little frat. They pulled a prank on him and he accidentally fell from the balcony."

"Except it wasn't an accident?"

"Right."

"So that explains all of the balcony falls and tumbles down the stairs."

"Exactamundo cowboy, but I didn't get a name or an exact time period thanks to you clowns…" Dean rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone to dial Sam's number.

"Sammy, find someone who's a history nerd about their frat. Yeah. Uh huh. Well they told Ry a story about a prank gone wrong, but we don't have a date or name to go off of. Yeah. We need something concrete to go on here." Dean hung up the phone as he pulled into the library parking lot.

"Oh hell no," Ryan said, "Seriously D? Let's just wait for Sam to question everyone, I'm sure something will turn up-"

"Ry you were gonna have to research sooner or later."

"Son of a bitch," she mumbled as she got out of the car and made her way up the front stairs.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few hours later, and a phone call from Sam narrowing the time frame, they finally had a name and a cemetery location. As they walked into the now streetlight lit parking lot towards the Impala, Dean's phone began to ring.

"Hey Sammy we got- What? Hey, slow down! It what?! Alright we'll go salt and burn this bastard, just be careful." Dean hung up the phone just as they climbed into the Impala. He turned the ignition and peeled out of the parking lot towards the cemetery.

"D, what happened?"

"Damn thing pushed Sammy down the stairs. He's fine, but he's sticking around to make sure nobody else takes a swan dive or anything."

"Shit," Ryan said, not sure how else to respond. Dean pulled his car into the cemetery. Ryan was out of the car before he even threw it into park. Dean climbed out of the car, grabbing the shovels and bag, and raced after her.

"Ry, where are you going?"

"It said Peter Fritz was buried at the top of the hill. Did you pay attention to me when I was talking Winchester, or were you too busy staring at my boobs?" They made their way up to the very top and started scanning the headstones with their flashlights. "Aha, there you are Mr. Fritz!" Ryan exclaimed after a few minutes. Dean handed her a shovel and they began to dig, taking turns as the other stood guard.

"Enjoying your break princess?" Dean called up to Ryan as she sat on the edge of the grave. She had gotten lost in thought, staring at Dean being all sweaty and filthy and… damn it Chevelle, get your shit together!

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I did most of the work, I deserve a break." Dean scoffed at her as he continued to dig. After a few more minutes, his shovel hit wood, and broke open the old casket. As he went to pull himself out, he looked up at Ryan just in time to see the ghost behind her.

"RY!" he yelled moments too late, as Ryan was thrown against the nearest tree.

"Ah son of a bitch!" Ryan cursed as she felt a few of her ribs crack. She fell to the ground as the ghost focused in on Dean, who was trying to salt and burn the bones. Just as Dean was about to throw a lighter on it, he was thrown to the ground about twenty feet away. Ryan crawled to the grave, biting back the pain of her ribs, and pulled out her lighter.

"HEY!" she yelled, getting the ghost's attention. "This is for my ribcage you jackass," she said as she torched the bones, and Peter's ghost went up in flames. Dean got up from the ground rubbing his head, and made his way over to Ryan.

"You alright?" she questioned Dean as she took in his appearance. He looked a little roughed up, but the worst of it seemed to be a little cut on his forehead.

"Yeah, I've had worse. Nothing major. You?"

"Fine," she replied, biting back the pain as she got up off the ground.

"Right. Let me see Ry."

"D, I said I'm fine."

"Ry." Dean said in a demanding voice, like his say was final and she was to listen to him with no question. Ryan rolled her eyes, giving in and moved her hands out of the way. Dean noticed how she was nursing her ribs in the way she stood. He grabbed the bottom of her tank, and gently lifted it up to just under her bra to see the damage done. A bruise was already forming, and he ran his hand over, feeling for broken bones. She hissed in pain at the contact, but held still, determined to stay strong.

"Nothing seems to be broken, just cracked. We'll get you wrapped up when we get back to the room." Ryan rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement, and they made their way back to the car. As Dean called Sam to tell him everything was taken care of, Ryan sat on the hood of the Impala and laid back.

Dean finished his phone call and turned to see Ryan lying on his car. He had to bite back the moan. A hot girl, still sweaty with dirt all over her from the dig, laying on the hood of a classic… another fantasy EVERY male had. He wanted to take her, right then and there. A slight whimper escaped his throat as he tried to contain himself, along with the object growing in his pants. Ryan sat up at the noise and smirked at him.

"Oh Winchester come off it you dirty boy."

"Come on Ry, on my car? What'd you expect?" he questioned with his signature panty-dropping smirk as he went to stand in front of her. She slid down the hood slightly, putting Dean between her legs. She bit her lip as she watched him squirm at the growing tightness of his pants. She giggled as she cocked her head to the side, enjoying the torture she was putting him through. This little game was the backbone of their friendship essentially. That's when she looked up and saw how lust blown Dean's eyes were, and it was here turn to squirm uncomfortably. Dean's smirk returned and he leaned in until his lips were almost touching hers. They were playing chicken, seeing who would back out first. 'Fuck this' was Ryan's last thought as she grabbed him by the next and captured his lips. Dean's arms instinctively wrapped around her waist, and he pulled her against him as their lips battled for dominance. His tongue prodded her lips, begging for entrance, and she opened her mouth all too willingly. Ryan's hands pulled on the short hairs at the back of his neck, as Dean's hands slid down to her ass. He picked her up off the hood and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him to support herself. He walked them over to the side of the Impala and pinned her against it. His hips ground into hers and she let out a moan as his lips began to travel down her neck, exploring every inch of her skin. Ryan threw her head back in pleasure, giving him easier access. He made his way down her neck, and then back up to the soft spot just below her ear as he began to nip and lick at her skin.

"Ah damn Winchester," Ryan moaned in pleasure. She was getting wetter by the second, and she unintentionally rolled her hips, trying to alleviate the building pressure and growing discomfort. Dean moaned as she grinded against him, and fumbled with the door handle. His phone began to ring, but he ignored it as his mouth met hers and his tongue explored every inch of her mouth. It began to ring again almost instantly, and Ryan pulled back.

"Answer it Winchester," she breathed out, "it could be important."

"Fuck," Dean mumbled as he yanked his phone out of his pocket and answered it. "What?" he growled into the phone. He looked at Ryan, lips swollen and still pinned to the car. "This better be good Sam, so help me- what?" Dean's eyes widened and Ryan lightly hit his chest, signaling to be put down. Neither of them really wanted to stop, but she could tell it was important. She rolled her eyes. Of course, there was something always more important than fun... Dean set her down on the ground and continued to talk on the phone. "When? Yeah, we'll be there in five okay?" He hung up the phone and sighed as he ran a hand over his face. He looked over at Ryan, who cocked an eyebrow at him in question.

"Cas showed up." Ryan's eyes widened. How the hell did he get out of Purgatory?

**AHHHHHHH! So what'd you think? Not what I intended when I first started writing, but I like how this chapter ended up. Props to Kit-cat99 for the Cas idea ;) Let me know what ya'll think my lovely little angelfaces! **


End file.
